


Без подсказок

by MsFlaffy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: Иногда можно позволить себе просто плыть по течению... но всегда есть вероятность, что дальше по реке встретится водопад.





	Без подсказок

В коридоре что-то грохнуло; Дайчи подскочил и тут же, зажмурившись, упал обратно на подушку. Сердце заходилось, в голове гремел колокол. Полежав немного, он приоткрыл глаза и потянулся к телефону. Десятый час… можно было попытаться успеть на завтрак.

В ванной он немного покрутился, почти не открывая глаз, машинально почистил зубы и собрался в душ, но взгляд упал на зеркало. Дайчи сморгнул, подошел ближе; выдохнув, повернулся боком, потом спиной. По лопаткам и вниз по позвоночнику тянулась линия синяков или засосов, которым кто-то явно уделил немало времени и внимания. Дайчи закрыл глаза, постоял так и все-таки полез под душ.

 

Последние полгода были абсолютно сумасшедшими. Приходилось вставать в пять утра, делать пару взмахов руками, считавшихся за зарядку, забирать из холодильника приготовленный с вечера бенто и ехать на работу. Следующие десять, двенадцать, пятнадцать часов проходили в попытках внести хоть какую-нибудь организованность в хаос, незаслуженно именуемый проектом; руководитель мог только неопределенно жестикулировать, якобы распределяя обязанности, но даже это делал так неумело, что толку было ноль. Поэтому Дайчи проводил брифинги, координировал четыре отдела и токийский офис, открыто ругался с коллегами и на пределе вежливости – с руководителем, а вечером ехал домой и падал замертво, часто даже не поужинав.

И вот наконец две недели назад это безумие закончилось; проект согласовали и закрыли, а токийский офис пригласил всех причастных отметить успешное завершение. Вообще-то Дайчи собирался посидеть с коллегами пару часов, а потом пойти гулять по вечернему городу, но, видимо, и сам недооценил свою усталость. От первого круга саке он отказался, но последовали второй и третий, и коллеги все настойчивее совали в руку пиалу. На этом моменте воспоминания становились совсем расплывчатыми, а в глубине мелькало что-то пугающее. И доискиваться не слишком хотелось, особенно в свете увиденного в зеркале.

 

Двери ресторана были открыты; Дайчи шагнул внутрь, предвкушая кофе и что-нибудь горячее… и замер на пороге. Воздух вокруг вдруг стал разреженным, как на вершине горы, им невозможно было дышать. А еще Дайчи всегда считал выражение «обрушилась лавина воспоминаний» исключительно образным – пока сам под этой лавиной не оказался.

За маленьким столиком у окна сидел Куроо.

 

Суга встретил свою истинную и единственную – во всяком случае, по его словам – любовь в первый же день в университете; стоило сесть рядом на потоковой лекции, и Суга – опять же по его словам – пропал. Чихару нравилась Дайчи, который раньше считал, что видел самые ослепительные улыбки друга, хотя бы за то, каким тот становился рядом с ней.

У Чихару была лучшая подруга, Эри. С одной стороны, это несколько упрощало совместные походы куда-нибудь; Дайчи не так остро ощущал себя третьим лишним, и ему всегда было на что отвлечься. С другой стороны, это сильно осложняло совместные походы куда-нибудь; Эри смотрела на него с робким восхищением и краснела, стоило ему улыбнуться. Вообще-то она была симпатичной девушкой, неглупой, но уж очень стеснительной.

Они занимались вчетвером, ходили в кино вчетвером, гуляли вчетвером, и Дайчи то ли не задумывался, то ли не обращал внимания: его все устраивало, они с Эри привыкли друг к другу – что не мешало ей продолжать смущаться – и, конечно, общались и с другими приятелями. Девушки поначалу подходили к Дайчи, но он неизменно отвечал вежливым отказом, потому что да, они все были очень милые, но… Потом, как он понял позже, все наконец поверили, что он занят; вот только сам он об этом не знал, пока Чихару не встала перед ним, уперев руки в бока, и не спросила:

\- Так ты собираешься ей признаваться?

\- В чем? – обалдел Дайчи, который в последнее время не помнил за собой особых грехов и в любом случае не видел причины признаваться в них Эри.

\- В чувствах! Девушке приятно, когда она слышит официальное признание отношений.

Дайчи так долго смотрел на Чихару, что она взвилась.

\- Что?!

Дайчи только покачал головой.

А потом, подумав, решил, что от него не убудет. Они много времени проводили вместе, и может, он так привык к этому, что не заметил чего-то большего. Подумав еще немного, Дайчи вспомнил намеки родителей, которые считали Эри исключительно милой, вспомнил, что другие девушки к нему больше не подходили, и понял, что за него, кажется, все уже давно решили. А поскольку принципиальных возражений, как и других вариантов, у него не было, он просто пожал плечами и предоставил всему идти своим чередом.

Вот только рассчитывал скорее на то, что в конце концов все сойдет на нет так же тихо и незаметно, как и появилось; не тут-то было.

Эри по-прежнему страшно стеснялась и, кажется, боялась Дайчи. Ее воспитывал очень строгий отец, который явно собрал целое досье и все равно не был уверен, можно ли «этому сомнительному типу» доверить дочь. Доступ к телу только после свадьбы казался глупым архаизмом всем, кроме отца Эри и, как ни странно, ее самой, поэтому «официально признанные» отношения напоминали куртуазный роман восемнадцатого века, в котором влюбленный юноша трепетал при виде носка туфельки своей возлюбленной. Ну, за исключением того, что кавалер не особо трепетал, не стремился и не настаивал. Суга, конечно, хихикал, но Дайчи только пожимал плечами. Хотя Эри ему нравилась, потерять от нее голову было сложно. Да и ее, казалось, все устраивало. Как-то раз во время занятий вдвоем она собралась с духом и отважно поцеловала Дайчи. Это оказалось приятно и совсем не страшно; вот только Дайчи предсказуемо увлекся. Как только его рука покинула относительно безопасную область шеи, Эри пискнула, отпрянула и снова закрылась.

Они целовались, но руки Дайчи держал при себе.

Так все и катилось, как будто само. Университет остался позади; всем четверым, как примерным студентам с высокой успеваемостью, не пришлось тратить много времени на поиски работы. Почувствовав некоторую уверенность в завтрашнем дне, Суга и Чихару заговорили про свадьбу.

\- Двойную, мм? – Суга подпихивал друга локтем и подмигивал. И нет, Дайчи его очень любил, конечно, но всему был предел.

 

\- Куроо, - сказал Дайчи, подходя ближе. Тот поднял голову и нахмурился.

\- А, это… Я разве вчера… - потом он присмотрелся внимательнее, и выражение его лица изменилось. – Погоди… Савамура?

Значит, вчера он остался неузнанным. Сложно было решить, как к этому отнестись. Одно радовало: Дайчи хотя бы не подцепил кого-то похожего, чудом дорвавшись до оригинала.

\- Странно, что мы ни разу не пересеклись по работе, я и не знал, что ты в токийском офисе.

\- Я больше консультировал, - ответил Куроо, глядя поверх чашки. – Но не смог отказаться от халявной вечеринки.

Потом Дайчи много раз проигрывал в голове их разговор, что-то, несомненно, домысливал и достраивал, в конце концов перестал отличать увиденное от придуманного, но так и не понял выражения его лица.

 

Лагерь обернулся сущим кошмаром. Все двери в залах были раскрыты настежь, но воздух – густой, липкий - попросту не двигался. Благодаря нескольким десяткам парней, которые скакали, бегали и орали, просторные залы, обычно полные света и свежести, превращались в парные. Очередной штрафной забег вверх по холму – будто в воде, хотя далеко не так приятно. Но все это только полбеды. В конце концов, всегда был волейбол, всегда было на что отвлечься: пасы вместо чужой красной формы, точная доводка вместо подначек – одним только взглядом, одной усмешкой.

Вечерами Дайчи вертелся на футоне, не в силах уснуть. Рядом сопел Асахи, слева из-под одеяла Суги просачивался свет фонарика; дальше Кагеяма, не просыпаясь, на кого-то ворчал… Дайчи думал: встать бы тихо, будто в туалет. Возможно, снаружи было чуть прохладнее, хотя вряд ли. Коридор расчерчивали квадраты лунного света, и вдруг кому-то еще не спалось… Можно было бы посмеяться друг над другом, выскользнуть из здания под чернильное небо, в надежде на самый слабый ветерок.

Дайчи вздыхал, поворачивался на другой бок и ругал себя за глупые мысли, а на следующий день все повторялось: таблицы статистики, чтобы не видеть, как пальцы отправляют мяч в полет, работа над приемом, чтобы отвлечься от свежей ссадины на щиколотке, и где саданулся… а потом единственный взгляд из-под челки - и подача летела прямиком в аут.

Проблема была еще и в том, что подсознание эти игры не интересовали. Оно просто вытаскивало на поверхность все то, что Дайчи пытался отрицать, и лепило сны, ложившиеся на плечи, тянувшиеся шлейфом и остававшиеся в складках смятых одеял. Взять за руку, дернуть на себя, за угол, где нет никого, кто окликнет, помешает. Притиснуть к стене, потянуться – к губам, к улыбке. Со злостью, желанием и жадностью, чтобы накрыло с головой.

Дайчи просыпался, неловко ерзал, пытаясь скрыть стояк, утыкался в подушку и неслышно стонал. Он был не в силах изменить свои подсознательные желания, но мог их игнорировать.

Его родители были людьми очень традиционных взглядов; современный мир их расстраивал. Когда в новостях упоминали очередную европейскую страну, в которой легализовали однополые браки, на их лицах на секунду появлялось выражение не брезгливости даже – разочарования от того, что пришлось стать свидетелем столь неприятного и некрасивого момента. С таким лицом проходили мимо бездомного выпивохи или разодранного котом голубя на тротуаре.

Дайчи воспитывали с упором на семейные ценности. Жена, дети, дом. Смешно было думать об идеальном будущем, мечтая затащить соперника в укромный уголок; но Дайчи не смог бы ответить на вопрос отца «ну, понравилось тебе в лагере?», если бы это «понравилось» включало в себя… сухие ладони на коже, под футболкой, чужое сбитое дыхание и все остальное из того обширного арсенала, что он видел каждую ночь во снах.

Еще один душный день, полный беготни и попыток не смотреть в сторону чужого капитана. Плохо, что тот как раз смотрел в сторону Дайчи, и под его взглядом волоски на руках вставали дыбом. Не внимание к сопернику, не профессиональный интерес – будь иначе, было бы проще забить и забыть. Но нет, Дайчи так повезти не могло. Он сбивал чужие взгляды на подлете и отгораживался стеной неуемного энтузиазма своих воронят, а вечером, выходя последним из зала, услышал:

\- Эй, Савамура!

Поделиться секретами приема – да легко; вот только почти двум метрам роста на задней линии мало что поможет. И все же они тренировались: подача, сброс, скидка в любую зону – а Дайчи видел только рельеф вен на вытянутых предплечьях, напрягшиеся в низкой стойке мышцы бедер и язык, пробегавший по пересохшим губам.

Когда сил совсем не осталось, они сложили мячи в корзину и Дайчи собрался попрощаться – до утра; но на запястье сомкнулись пальцы, держа крепко.

\- Савамура…

Дайчи честно хотел вырвать руку, но от жара тела, запаха, близости его накрыло, и через секунду он упирался лопатками в стену, пытаясь устоять под шквалом ощущений; прикосновение губ, кончики волос, коловшие щеку, и – да, сухие ладони под футболкой, на коже. Как прыжок в воду, когда захлестывает с головой - и ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Дайчи падал, падал в поцелуй… а потом по телу прокатилась ледяная волна, заставляя вынырнуть, прийти в себя. Отстраниться.

Бывают моменты, которые не осознаешь в полной мере, не понимаешь важности; в воспоминаниях их размытые мазки словно скрыты тонкой пеленой. Лицо Куроо, который слепо потянулся за ним, осталось в памяти, будто четкая гравировка, которую не зашлифовать и не вытравить.

 

Рядом с ним по-прежнему трудно было дышать; в горле стоял горький комок. Своими длинными пальцами, которые сейчас вроде бы непринужденно касались белого фарфора, вчера Куроо растягивал Дайчи – не особо нежничая, да и зачем церемониться с кем-то встреченным случайно и забытым наутро, - а второй рукой давил на затылок, вынуждая прогнуться.

\- Как там Лев? Бросил наконец свои попытки?

\- Лев неплохо играет. Почти не путается в руках и ногах.

Куроо явно не особо хотелось поддерживать светскую беседу, но и уйти сразу он не мог. Возможно, вспоминал что-то свое – хотя для него это вряд ли было так же неожиданно и… невозможно. А кофе в чашке оставалось все меньше. Списать бы эпизод на усталость и саке, но теперь Дайчи вспоминал не только жаркое дыхание, проходившее по плечам, рваные выдохи и низкий стон, отдавшийся во всем теле так, что можно было кончить; это, в конце концов, были лишь частные случаи. Тонкий дымок, просочившийся в щель из дома, в котором полыхали последние годы жизни.

 

У Дайчи в телефоне до сих пор хранилось несколько фотографий из лагеря – там снимали менеджеры - и одна с Национальных, от болельщика с трибун. Просто моменты тренировок: кто-то играет, кто-то сидит вдоль стен, кто-то смотрит, обсуждает, ведет статистику. Дурацкие кадры с пикника, который устроили тренеры, сплошь набитые щеки – стадо голодных хомяков. И одно фото, для которого они позировали, если это можно так назвать: Дайчи стоит с недовольным видом, со спины на него напрыгивает Куроо, а Бокуто с совершенно идиотским блаженством на морде прижимается сбоку, трется щекой о плечо. Суга на переднем плане мастерски изображает философский подход к окружающему.

Это было хорошее время: напряжение перед экзаменами, жажда играть и побеждать, снова и снова выходить на площадку, становиться сильнее. Казалось, это важно – достичь всех поставленных целей, хотя бы чуть-чуть превзойти себя. А еще рядом были друзья, соперники, и это постоянно держало в тонусе.

Многие мечтали о таких отношениях, как у них с Сугой. О человеке, на которого можно положиться и который знает тебя едва ли не лучше всех на свете. Но в этом была и проблема – после стольких лет тесного общения они вряд ли могли друг друга удивить. Даже подколки и угрозы потеряли остроту, превратившись в давно знакомый, изученный до мельчайших подробностей фон.

Куроо – во всяком случае, каким Дайчи его помнил – был бомбой, готовой взорваться в любой момент; ты никогда не знал, тротил внутри или конфетти, пока тебе не прилетало. И вряд ли это изменилось, разве что тротила стало побольше. Давно остывший кофе Дайчи допивал маленькими глотками, вороша обрывки вчерашних событий. Жаль только, ничего полезного не ловилось. Никак не получалось вспомнить момент встречи с Куроо, зато по рукам сбегали мурашки от того, что было дальше. Как горели губы в ожидании поцелуя – полупризрачного, из воспоминаний. Как хотелось подчиниться – и невозможно было уступить. Как попытки оттолкнуться от стены, к которой его прижимали, закончились тем, что Дайчи сдался, уперся лбом в предплечья и больше не думал о том, чтобы смягчить толчки, – вообще ни о чем не думал.

 

\- Слушай, - неловко начал он, зная, что должен хотя бы попробовать. – Я хотел извиниться…

\- За вчерашнее?

Дайчи покачал головой.

\- За… лагерь. Мне казалось, если бы я объяснил – попытался объяснить, - стало бы только хуже. Что мы понимали тогда…

Куроо прищурился и, кажется, хотел что-то сказать, но надо же было Дайчи выбрать именно этот момент, чтобы потянуться за кофейником. Тонкое кольцо на пальце поймало свет; взгляд Куроо стал не просто холодным – ледяным.

\- Не стоит, - и от этих слов Дайчи вдруг стало очень страшно. Он был никем – несложившееся увлечение многолетней давности, случайная связь без продолжения и обязательств… а теперь – неудобство. Куроо не нужны были объяснения, потому что он изначально не рассчитывал на разговор после приятной своей анонимностью ночи. Для Дайчи же он был… забытыми снами, бесконечными вопросами «а что, если», первым неправильным выбором и вечным несбывшимся желанием.

\- Куроо, нет…

Но тот отставил чашку и поднялся.

\- Приятно было увидеться, Савамура.

Дайчи мог бы позвать его; Куроо мог бы обернуться, сказать что-нибудь, что изменило бы исход всей этой дурацкой ситуации. Дайчи почти готов был потянуться вслед… Дверь ресторана закрылась, ставя точку за тех, кто сам был на это не способен.

 

Первая брачная ночь прошла… не без неожиданностей. Меньше всего Дайчи хотел сделать своей теперь уже жене больно; а учитывая ситуацию до свадьбы, вообще готов был ждать, пока она сама не сказала бы, что готова. Хотя за то время, что они встречались, пожалуй, можно было... В общем, Дайчи собирался предоставить инициативу Эри и очень удивился, когда она легла рядом и после недолгой паузы стала неловко стаскивать сорочку. Правда, отбросив ее, тут же укрылась одеялом.

\- Все в порядке, - тихо сказала Эри. – Я подумала, тебе может быть неприятно… Ну, ты знаешь, у меня был бы первый раз…

Был бы?..

\- В общем, я сама все сделала, так что теперь все нормально.

Дайчи отчаянно пытался понять, о чем она.

\- Ой! – Эри закрыла рот ладошкой. – Только не думай, пожалуйста, что я с кем-то… Я купила… игрушку, и… - она глубоко вздохнула, словно набираясь храбрости, и медленно потянула одеяло вниз, открывая грудь. – Так что крови не будет.

Дайчи все еще не знал, что сказать. Но Эри ждала; возможно, она сделала это в большей степени для себя, из-за желания постоянно оставаться идеальной красивой женой, которая приносит мужу только радость и не доставляет никаких неудобств. Она ждала, и все это было немного странно, но – пусть. Дайчи придвинулся чуть ближе и положил свою руку поверх ее.

Эри не стала свободнее или раскованнее; каждый раз Дайчи казалось, что она превозмогает себя, ложась рядом. Но потом она тянулась, показывая, что – готова? согласна? хочет? Он старался быть нежным и в меру традиционным, не давая волю фантазиям. Поцелуи, недолгая прелюдия – и Эри направляла его в себя, сжимаясь так сильно, что Дайчи хватало буквально нескольких минут. Правда, и сама она всегда кончала если не перед ним, то сразу после… Не хотелось признаваться, но эта быстрая разрядка, похоже, полностью устраивала обоих: Эри тут же пряталась в сорочку и под одеяло, а Дайчи пытался убедить себя, что его жена не только красива, но и сексуальна. Хотя по правде сказать, сексуальности в Эри не было ни капли, и попытки показать, как ей хорошо, скорее расхолаживали. Неловкие движения, частые тонкие стоны – не то плач, не то хныканье, словно от боли… Дайчи целовал мягкую грудь, двигался размашистее и быстрее и запрещал себе вспоминать, о чем думал в момент, когда накатывал оргазм. В конце концов, не так уж все это было важно.

В остальном их жизнь мало изменилась. Родители души не чаяли в невестке, и даже ее отец начал смотреть более благосклонно и периодически намекать на внуков. Эри работала и, как идеальная жена, содержала дом в порядке; Дайчи брал на себя более крупные задачи, чинил и ремонтировал. Бенто всегда были составлены с безупречным вкусом, соответственно сезону и предпочтениям; от белья шел тонкий аромат не то цветов, не то летнего дождя; и волосы Эри пахли тонко и нежно, с едва заметной подложкой горечи миндаля.

 

Можно было спросить на ресепшене, в каком номере остановился Куроо. Подняться к нему, извиниться за неправильный выбор, тогда и сейчас. Ведь, живя для других, приходилось постоянно выбирать – для кого. Изменить решение сегодня было бы в сто, в тысячу раз хуже. Но Дайчи казалось: ради возможности еще раз почувствовать прикосновение ладоней, услышать тихий прерывистый выдох, ложившийся на кожу теплым облачком, стоило рискнуть всем… Вот только то, в чем он нуждался еще сильнее, точно было не получить. В школе были дружеские подначки и, если подумать, довольно болезненные уколы, которые работали как лекарство: после них хотелось дышать, хотелось что-то доказывать, ввязаться в перепалку, так похожую на противостояние на площадке, чтобы в крови как будто лопались пузырьки и мышцы тянуло предвкушением. Была непредсказуемость, готовность сделать шаг навстречу и нетерпеливое ожидание. Сейчас остался только страх сломать давно отстроенное, каким бы скучным оно ни казалось, и понимание: время, когда можно было наплевать на всех и сделать так, как хотелось, безнадежно упущено.

Дайчи представил, как заходит в номер Куроо, как тот смотрит в ответ. В конце концов, во всех уравнениях была еще одна переменная, бесконечно неопределенная. Дайчи никогда не знал Куроо достаточно, чтобы предсказать реакцию на те или иные слова или действия; понятия не имел, что сказать, чтобы не испортить все еще больше. Здесь не было возможности перезагрузиться и выбрать другой ответ, и от этого желание попробовать найти верный вариант разгоралось еще ярче.

«Как твоя жена? – возможно, спросил бы Куроо. – Как дочка?»

Миллионы вариантов – и ни одного правильного выбора, ни одной подсказки.

 

Вернувшись на работу, Дайчи залез в корпоративную адресную книгу, бездумно полистал страницы с ровными столбиками фамилий. Куроо Тецуро нашелся в разделе привлеченных консультантов. Всего в одном телефонном звонке, всего в трех часах на поезде – он все это время был рядом, гораздо ближе наяву, чем в забытых снах, - невозможно далеко.

Постепенно это стало своеобразным ритуалом – изредка набирать фамилию в строке поиска и смотреть на цифры, составившие номер телефона. Звонок или зашедший коллега заставляли вернуться к делам – до следующего раза, когда желание поднять трубку и позвонить снова становилось почти невыносимым.

Ритуал потерял смысл, когда вместо давно выученной наизусть строчки на экране появилось: «Данные не найдены».


End file.
